The Rules of Love
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: I'm happy just to be with you, I love to laugh with you... basically, I just love you. Kind of  fluffly... heh.
1. I: I'm Waiting for a Kiss & You're Mine

_A/N: Well, as it says in my summary, this is a collection of one-shots based on this random list called 'The Rules of Love' [go to google images then type in 'the rules of love' to find the exact list]. Ah, honestly, I told myself I wouldn't post any of this until I finished the rest of the one-shots but... I don't know. xD. Throughout this entire thing, characters may seem... well, out of character. But before you beat me to a bloody pulp, keep in mind that I'm trying to get in touch with everyone's... softer side. OH, and go easy on me- this is my first time writing any Inuyasha fan fics. _

_OH, and if I manage to get more then four reviews, I will be extremely happy(: _  
_No really, that's the most reviews I've ever gotten. ANYWAY..._

* * *

**The Rules of Love: Chapter I**

**Wetting your Lips- _I'm waiting for a kiss.  
_****Tender Kiss on the Side of your Lips- _You're mine._**

**Kouga x Ayame**

_

* * *

_

Kouga sat outside his abode, just looking out at the sky and thinking about his life. Life... life before becoming head of now two wolf tribes... life before seeing Naraku nearly single-handily killed more then half his brothers... life before meeting Kagome... and his life now. A lot had happened since that final battle, and all the events had crashed down on him.

The wolf-demon sighed, thinking about the most recent events. For one, he got married. Something that he wasn't exactly proud of, for falling for a woman proved some sign of weakness (in his mind, anyway). The other thing that was different about his marriage was that he wasn't sure if he was... _in love..._with the girl he had married. Hell, at the time she had first returned into his life he was chasing another woman, Kagome.

His wife, Ayame, was also like Kouga, being head of a tribe of wolf-demons and all. She was considerably younger then him though, and seemed to be more than different personality-wise. She could be loud and demanding if she wanted to, just as she could be sweet and naïve. And then there was the fact that she was desperately in love with him, a fact that sometimes even scared her.

Kouga had never intended on marrying her, apart the time when they first met and recently of course. This made him question why he had even agreed to her proposals in the first place. Maybe it was because she had asked him so much that he was just worn out, or maybe it was because he had made that promise oh so many years ago. Or maybe... maybe it was because he felt guilty? That he had felt that he hurt her enough? Whatever it was, it confused him. Kouga wasn't the type of guy to get all soft, so... why did he do this anyway?

And he had to admit, Ayame's presence wasn't exactly a bother, either. She would just smile when he caught her staring at him, or lick her lips when she was worried and wanted to be comforted. He had noticed all these little things in just a week. But something was... off with Ayame. The girl who he had once known to be loud, happy and demanding seemed somehow weaker, vulnerable. The weird thing? Kouga found himself hating to see her like that. He hated when she would apologize over something stupid, or the lack of petty and pointless arguments they used to have over nothing.

"H-hey," A voice called from behind him. Kouga spun around to see just the girl he was thinking of.

"Oh... hi Aya." '_Damn, speak of the devil!'_ He thought as he flitted with a strand of his hair.

"It's getting late... Uhm, I was just going to find us some dinner. Did you want me to look for anything special?" Ayame's voice seemed gentler and softer then usual- and that fact alone was making him go insane. She had been like this all week- but why? Had... had he done something wrong? Great, leave it to Kouga to mess up his marriage after only a couple of days. It's pathetic, really.

"No, anything's great." He said, half furrowed in his thoughts. The look on Ayame's face was so... careful? Like she was trying really hard to be different, in a sense. "Thanks by the way."

She smiled for a second before speaking. "Okay! I'll be back in less then an hour." And with that, she began to turn away, her auburn hair flying behind her.

"Wait, Ayame!" Kouga called out to her, grabbing her arm, causing her to jerk around. Her eyes were full of confusion, concern.

"What is it?"

"Uh..." He felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. "Why have you been acting so weird this week? I- Uh, did I do something wrong?"

Ayame's licked her lips nervously, eyes wide. "Oh, no! Really, I'm fine! It's just... uh, forget I said that. It's nothing really."

"Aya, be serious here. What the hell is bugging you?"

"You really want to know?"

"No, I'm just asking. Yes I want to know!" Kouga couldn't help but fight the urge to murmur _"Yesh, women"_ under his breath.

"Uh, okay then." The girl glanced down at his hand, which still had a hold on her arm. That alone was enough to make her blush. After all, for a married couple, they weren't very gushy. The most that they'd done together was the lone kiss on the lips when they got married. "I know that I've been out of character lately, it's just... I feel like I forced you into marrying me. And I feel really bad about it, okay? I just wanted to prove that I won't be a nuisance, that I can be a good wife too! And that I'll stand by you if you need me and that it was worth marrying me! Or that I'll always be there for you and... " She trailed off, looking flustered. "Err, Kouga, why are you staring at me like that...?"

He moved his gaze from her before speaking. "_That's_ why you're so quiet? Seriously? " She blinked a couple of times, before nodding courtly. "Godammit, Ayame! I married you didn't I? You're my woman! My mate! Doesn't _that_ tell you that I'm not leaving you any time soon? You don't have to prove anything!" He shook his head, half-shocked at his own words, the other half horrified with her sudden change of heart. She had changed because she wanted to _please him_? Even Kouga, the lump of crap he could be sometimes, still thought that this was wrong. He actually kind of missed her cheerful aggressiveness.

And there she was, licking her lips again in that worried, nervous manner. She found his words difficult to believe, after all the times that she was told that she 'wasn't his woman' and never would be. She rejected his words, actually. She couldn't believe it.

Kouga inwardly groaned. _'God, pesky wolf. Why is she trying so hard to impress me? We're married already! Why doesn't she believe me?' _He stood there for a moment, just pondering on what to do.

"Ayame... I'm not going to leave you." He said, trying hard to be gentle. This was fairly new to him, everything. First, he was _married- _something he definitely had never done before. Second, since when did he ever even _care_ about Ayame? That alone made him wanna call himself a baka at any given chance.

She looked so... confused- and he hated that. Kouga found himself leaning forward before he could even stop himself... and that was when the real debate began to start. He knew that he wanted to kiss her, in hope that she would cheer up- or that he could prove his point.

But... where exactly? On her cheeks or on her lips? A sweet peck on the cheek was reassuring, sure, but they were _married_ godammit. But would a kiss on the lips be too awkward? Kouga groaned internally, for seemingly the thousandth time today. _'Cheeks? Lips? Cheeks? Lips? Cheeks... oh screw this.'_

He settled for a place in between- placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Ayame's breath hitched in her throat, not sure from shock or happiness (though it was most likely shock). Chaste and sweet, he pulled away, taking a step back. A light blush stained both of their cheeks, and both seemed to be ashamed of themselves (they were freaking _married_, and this innocent little kiss was almost an insult- though none of them would ever want take it back).

"Uhm," Ayame looked up at her husband somewhat awkwardly, the light blush still stinging her cheeks. "So... I'm going to go find us dinner."

"'Kay, I'll see you when you get back." Kouga said plainly, his blush refusing to leave as well. He watched as she sauntered off with a grin playing at the corner of his lips. Some things never change... but at least Ayame's back to normal.

Kind of.


	2. II: I Love to Laugh With You

_A/N: That loud squealing noise? Yeah, that was me. LOL. Sorry, But I got a little bit more than excited when I noticed that I got four reviews- call me naïve all you want. This is more of a... drabble... rather then a one-shot, due to length. I tried to make it longer, honest, but... it came out all wrong. Thus, this little ficlet was born! It's RinxSesshomaru, with Rin being... well, still a kid. But I think that's okay, seeing that this isn't really 'romantic'. _

_Note the word 'insolent' in pertaining to Rin, which may seem like a mis-use since Rin is like the way opposite, LOL. I kind of stuck that in there to show that Sesshy-sama really hated those damn flowers. And it sounded nice XD. Anyway... some InuKags would be the next story, if anyone cares. R & R ? Please?_

_OH, and this is partially inspired by http: / browse. deviantart. com/? qh= §ion; =&q= sesshomaru +and+ rin+ flowers# / d11bvih (just delete all the spaces)._

_

* * *

_

**The Rules of Love: Chapter II**

**Kiss on the Nose- _I love to laugh with you._**

_**Sesshomaru x Rin**_

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes flitted open slowlu and almost lazily as he awoke from his slumber. He was almost always on alert, being asleep was no exception. However, this time around, he found himself waiting for his senses to kick in.

His sense of touch came back first, for he had felt the cool breeze nipping at his body. For a second, his thoughts wandered to where that damn win sorceress, or whatever the hell she had called herself, might be roaming around. After a second, Sesshomary had already decided that she was a lost cause, having no importance to him whatsoever. His muscles relaxed slightly at the thought of never having to see her, or any other of Naraku's incarnations, ever again. The demon had already decided to never forgive Kagura, for she had kidnapped Rin once before. He refused to show any mercy to her. Pity, however, would be another thing.

His ability to hear came next, for the Inu-youkai could hear the mice crawling through leaves somewhere far off in the grassy terrain. Rin's almost slow and steady heartbeat revealed that she was resting, though not exactly sleeping, he momentarily wondered why she might be awake before him. Jake and Ah-Un didn't seem to be too far off either.

Sesshomaru could taste the hint of blood from the previous night's kill- er, dinner. Soon, he could see everything come into focus as his eyesight cleared. What troubled him was that his sense of smell, which was usually his strongest sense (thanks to being a dog demon), was... dulled; delayed; off. He scrunched his nose, trying to find the cause. Taking a good whiff, the strong aroma of cherry blossoms drafted into his nostrils.

Perplexed, he took another whiff to find the location of such flowers, finally deciding that it was in fact was very near. Looking down, his eyes widened slightly as he peered at his hair; the pink flowers were intertwined in his now braided silver locks.

A small giggle erupted from the young girl's lips at the sight of her lord looking so confused (and slightly pestered). She had pretended to be asleep for sometime now, just peering up at Sesshomaru with one eye open.

"Rin," The inu-youkai started, his voice calm (though his annoyed glances from the delicate flowers still scrunched nose said otherwise). "This is your doing?" He picked at the flowers; Rin opened both of her eyes.

"Yes milord! Do you not like them? I thought it would look nice." She chirped as cheerily as possible, flashing a grin in his direction.

"It dulls my senses." He said straightforwardly. The human girl frowned slightly, realizing that the flowers she had so cautiously had braided into his hair would just be torn out. More then that- she felt that she had upset him. The demon groaned inwardly at the next words that would grace his lips, gnawing at the inside of his mouth in the process.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru spoke. "I guess... I could keep it in... just for a short while."

Rin's frown had flipped to a wide, toothy smile as she laughed. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" She said before leaning up swiftly to kiss his nose. And with that, she jumped up, deciding to go find breakfast.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, felt himself suppressing another sigh. _'God... '_ He thought to himself. _'Have I really gone soft for this puny, insolent human girl?'_

Shaking his head at himself in pity, he lifted up his braided hair to inhale the scent of the blossoms once more.


	3. III: I Can't Live Without You

_(A/N: This may sound super awkward, but I'm SO excited having beaten my record on reviews, now standing at 7 ^.^  
Thank you so much, those few brave people who actually commented. Did I mention I'm excited? xD._

_Anyway, this one is a shortie too. It's a little pointless... but it was the only InuKag I didn't have writers block on. Call me a failure.  
Next up is some more KougAya! [I think]. _

_Reviews make me smile.) _

* * *

**The Rules of Love: Chapter III**

**Playing Around With Hair- _I can't live without you._**

**Inuyasha x Kagome**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his lap, blushing ever-so-slightly at her proximity. If a passerby-er were to examine the group they would cock their head in confusion- it was a strange sight for anyone. The group of six were all sprawled out in the small greenland, all but one asleep out of exhaustion from the past weeks actions. They had been traveling for days and had just recently killed several demons. After all this, it was no wonder that they had finally collapsed.

They had actually collapsed about fifteen minutes ago in this small field- Miroku had started to use his staff as a walking stick sometime on the way, Sango was dragging her Hiraikotsu. Shippo lay asleep on Kirara, who's eyes were drooping, followed by the Inu who was carrying an already asleep Kagome on his back. Each person had swallowed a bit of water before sinking down to the floor and letting sleep finally overcome them. All but Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't want to disturb the miko's sleep, thus deciding to let her sleep in his lap as he leaned against a tree, trying to find his own slumber. He felt that she deserved it, being the one that had shot the final blow which killed the demon that they had just battled. Sighing, he brushed the ebony hair from her face. She looked so peaceful and serene that he almost wished that she wouldn't wake up because, well, once she awoke the responsibility of helping to find jewel shards would be thrust upon her again.

The hanyou was in love with this girl- and he knew it. Though it was more like a nagging voice in the back of his mind, or Myoga sucking his blood, he knew that he was in love with this girl. It wasn't that he tried to ignore the fact, it was more that he was trying to reject it. Reject that he was in love with Kagome and reject that his love for Kikyo was slowly starting to fade. Inuyasha didn't want to loose Kikyo again, which what had fueled his determination to be with her at all costs- even if it hurt Kagome. He wasn't too sure if he had exactly loved her like he had before, or if it was the guilt that he had been a cause of her death. Whatever it was, it bugged him.

He hated hurting Kagome to be with Kikyo, but he couldn't bear to leave Kikyo alone. Truth was that he felt that he needed both of them to live, but in the end he would just have to choose one.

_'Eh... I'll worry about that once I get there.'_ The half-demon murmured to himself as he traced the lineaments of Kagome's face- starting with her slightly parted lips, then moving to her cheekbones. It was then that he noticed that her wavy charcoal hair had made it's way to her face again.

That was one difference between Kagome and Kikyo- their hair. Kagome's hair was wavy and left free while Kikyo's was longer, pin-straight and kept tied back neatly (though both were the same shade of black that was so dark it was bordering blue). The simple way that they kept their hair seemed to reflect the two's differences in personality- Kagome was free and could be somewhat disheveled at times, Kikyo was more structured and experienced. (**A/N:** That's not supposed to be suggestive XD.)

Inuyasha smiled just thinking of how different the two were. It was almost funny how he had fallen for both of them, being so different. One was loud, the other quiet; Impulsive, thoughtful; A rookie and a professional; Alive, dead. The more he thought about it, the more opposite they seemed! He shook his head, the one of the only similarities they had was that they both loved the Inu, and he loved them. And well,he would protect both of them- even if it would kill him. They were both very precious to him, he wasn't going to just let go of them.

Brushing the hair away from her face, Inuyasha found himself raking his claws through her it delicately. Kagome was beautiful, he had to admit. Her hair shone from the bright sunlight of noon, her skin almost glowing. He leaned back into the tree behind him, closing his eyes without moving his hands which were fondling with the miko's hair. Maybe he could find sleep somehow, with all the thoughts circling his mind. One thought had stuck out through all the others however, Inuyasha recognized it as that same pestering voice that kept telling him of his love for the girl in his lap.

_'Kagome... you love this girl... you can't live without her.'_


	4. IV: I'm Hiding My True Feelings

_(A/N: Well, this came out a lot shorter then I expected... and I'm a little upset, I will admit. It was originally supposed to be a couple of pages but just barely went past one xD._

_If you're sitting there, wondering where the hell 'looking around' comes in to play, there's a star. Hehe.  
And next up should be... SessRin? Wait a minute, where's the MirSan in this screwed up series? God, I have to get to work on that. Anyway... _

_Oh, and I'm not sure how pleased I am with this... I mean, the end is pretty alright by my standards, the beginning is okay. But the middle? Ugh. Well, I don't think you can blame me... it's 1:20 am right now. LOL. _

_Leaving a review would be nice. Very nice, actually. )_

* * *

**The Rules of Love: Chapter IV**

**Looking Around-_ I'm_ _hiding my true feelings._**

**Kouga x Ayame**

* * *

"Goddammit woman, stop following me!" Kouga spat, looking back at the wolf demon trudging behind him, an iris in her hair.

"No way, not until you talk to me!" She huffed. Ayame was known to be the fastest runner of her clan and though she hated to admit it, the male-youkai did have an advantage over her- the two jewel shards embedded in his legs proved to increase his speed significantly. The fact that she could even keep up surprised Gintu and Hakkaku, along with the rest of their respective clans.

He stopped abruptly, causing Ayame to run into him. Kouga's hair whipped her face gently, their faces just inches apart. Normally, this would a moment to savor in the shewolf's mind, yet, when she saw his scowl and bright-blue eyes boring into hers, she backed off. Well, more like put on a displeased face of her own.

"What if I don't _want_ to talk to _you?"_ Kouga leaned forward slightly, their noses almost rubbing.

Ayame's eyes narrowed to slits, her face tinged pink with a mix of anger, frustration, exhaustion and embarrassment (from his proximity). "You're talking to me right now, aren't you?" She retorted almost sarcastically, her voice slightly more grim and scarier then usual.

He groaned furiously, pulling at a stray piece of hair. "_You're ridiculous_." He muttered before backing away as if to leave again. Ayame, already knowing his plan, grabbed the back of his ponytail and gave it a firm tug as started to walk away. Kouga winced, snapping around to face the girl again. "What _now_?"

"What now? Hell, I want to know what the hell is up with you! Why won't you talk to me, you douche?" The red-haired youkai sneered.

"Because..." He trailed off before starting again. "Because- wait, why am I even bothering to explain this to some useless girl?" Kouga shook his head in disbelief, another look of anger striking his ever feature as he stared at the ground, refusing to look at her.*

"Because? Beacause _what?_" Ayame spat in frustration, curiosity and anger crossing her every thought. Why couldn't he just be straightforward with her?

He groaned, annoyed, before peeling his eyes from the deep brown of the floor* to face the feisty wolf-demon. "Because I'm scared! Okay? I'm scared of falling in love with you, and I really don't want to stick around to find out if I am. I don't want to end up like that filthy mutt, Inuyasha, who ends up heart broken every time his new girlfriend gets hurt. I'm goddamn scared! Is _that_ enough for you?" Kouga's words had bit into Ayame- hard, as he stalked off, far away from her.

She stood there, hands balled into fists at her sides, angry and upset. It took her a second to recognize his words which were echoing in her head. _'I'm scared of falling in love with you, and I really don't want to stick around to find out if I am...'_ It was then that it hit her.

_'Did he... did Kouga just admit that he just _might_ be falling in love with me?_' Her arms relaxed and a blush found a away to her cheeks, her hands jumped to her chest in an attempt to calm her now furiously-beating heart. _'Kouga's... starting... to love me? Me?'_

Ayame then looked up to see her love's back getting further and further away. Her eyes widened and she began to chase after him. "Crap! Kouga, wait up!"


End file.
